cody's plan
by darkboy18
Summary: Bridgette and Gwen were hanging out after tda aftermath thought of what to do? that's when cody came in and offer to swim with them, and put his plan into action. what surprises he has in stores? read and see. MATURE STUFF IN THIS STORY! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.


Hey everyone how it's going?

So here it is another total drama lemon and this time a little twist is thrown in.

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama it belongs to fresh tv.

WARNING THIS STORY HAS MATURE STUFF THAT'S NOT SUITED FOR YOUNGER PEOPLE AND IF THERE IS SOME ON HERE WANTING TO READ THIS DON'T AND READING SOMETHING ELSE. TO EVERYONE ELSE ENJOY.

 **Time line: after tda eps 12.**

After the aftermath show everyone was kicking back in the place Chris had set up for them after they got voted off.

Tyler, DJ, Noah, Trent and Zeke were watching some tv, Eva is working out in the gym and Courtney is filing paper work to sue the show, and Izzy? (You don't want to know.)

Gwen is hanging out with Bridgette, after she chewed Geoff on the last ep and wants to be away from him for a while and she is rooming with Gwen, after forgiving her for the stuff she did, they became friends again, but she's got a long way to regain the other's trust.

"So Gwen how does it feel to be voted off?" asked Bridgette.

Gwen said "hurts a bit, but after a while it doesn't bug you much."

They chuckled at her joke and decided to relax a bit and talked about what they like and other things.

Cody is in his room playing some online games and drinking some soda, after playing he went out to gym to work out, he looked at himself and saw he was a shrimp and decided to work out to get ripped to help if he gets back on the show and impress the ladies.

After working out for 2 hours, he went to shower and check himself in the mirror and saw he was ripped and has some abs on him and the muscles to boot.

Then he went back to his room to rest and watch some movies on Netflix.

3 hours later…

The sun was starting to set and most of the gang decided to hit the town for the night, they asked Cody and he said no because he was still resting from his workout and they asked Gwen and Bridgette and they declined and wanted to stay.

Gwen and Bridgette got bored about staying in the room, so they decided to go swimming and wonder if Cody wants to come? They went to his door and knocked, he answered as the door was opened.

"Hey girls." Said Cody.

"hey." They said.

"So what brings you two here?" he asked.

"Nothing much, we were going to the pool and swim and was wondering would you like to join us?" said Gwen.

Cody thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"You two go on ahead I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

The girls nodded and headed towards the pool.

Cody shut the door and went to get his trunks, he found them and went to his cabin to get some drinks for them and also a special powder to put in, he got from someone at a store and he smirked to himself.

"Tonight is going to be interesting." He thought to himself as he collected his things and headed for the pool.

At the pool there were locker rooms for people to change into their swimwear.

Gwen was her swimsuit from season 1 and Bridgette was wearing a new white two-piece bikini with red flower designs.

Cody got down there and went the rooms and changed, he came out with his green trunks and went to swim with the girls.

1 and ½ hour later…

Night had come and the sunlight had vanished, as the clear skies roamed over and the moon was bright.

Bridgette and Gwen were resting on the sides as Cody was doing laps solo, he did one last lap and got out of the pool.

"Hey girls I brought us some soda to help us chilled, would u like some?" he asked.

They nodded and he went to get them, when he got to his locker, he opened it up and got the bag and bring it out to the girls.

He came out of the lockers went to the table and set the bag down, he grabbed some cups and poured the soda in the cups, then when the girls weren't looking he pulled out the powder and put in the cups and stirred it with a spoon and went to the girls and placed the cups beside them and went back to clean the table and got his own soda.

Bridgette and Gwen grabbed theirs and drank it until the cups were empty.

Soon they got up and told Cody they were going to shower and call it a night, he nodded and waved as he watched them entered the girls side.

A few minutes later…

Cody waited and waited for the girls to come out, but no one came out.

He decided to check it out and entered the girls locker room, as he walked around he heard some water running, he follow the sound all the way to the shower room and saw Gwen and Bridgette were unconscious on the floor with their backs on the wall.

Cody remember the bag's words and it said that it'll cause the one who ingest it to be full of lust and under the control of the first person they see and all events of the night will be erased when the sun comes up and it's high noon.

Cody then smirked to himself and decided to wake them up to see if the powder's tricks work.

So he choose to wake up Gwen first by gently nudging her.

Gwen felt her body shaken a little and slowly opened her eyes and saw Cody shaking her awake.

"Hey Gwen are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded and saw Bridgette was out-cold as well and ask is she alright?

He nodded and said not to worry she'll be up in a little bit.

Gwen wonder what that meant when she felt something inside her rising and looked back at Cody and the feeling grew, then without warning she leaped at Cody and kissed him and he kissed back as they moved their arms all over their body as they make out.

Soon things got more intense as Gwen pulled down Cody's trunks and saw his huge cock.

"Holy crap! I didn't know you had that." She said.

"I'm full of surprises." Cody replied.

She smirked and continued to kiss him while she took off her shorts and tossed them aside.

"No foreplay I want it now!" she said.

He didn't need to be told twice and went over to her, he place his cock at her entrance and push it in.

Gwen moaned is sheer pleasure as she felt his cock in her, and a bit of blood came out of her as she lost her v-card.

Cody started to move as his cock goes in and out in her pussy and started to go a bit faster.

Gwen was enjoying herself as Cody plows her and wanted more of him, she then took off her bra and let him play with her boobs.

Soon Cody was on the floor with Gwen on top as she move up and down on his rod and he grabbed and squeezed her boobs to make her moan more.

Then they did it doggy style and against the wall with him behind her.

Soon they were reaching the climax and they came hard.

Cody was in sheer bliss as he came inside Gwen and after a few minutes of being inside her, he pulled out and was still hard.

Gwen had never felt like that in ages and somehow wanted more, be she know she have to wait her next turn, as it was Bridgette's turn to have a go.

She woke Bridgette up and the same thing happen as she looked at Cody as well.

She then jumped at Cody and kissed him as she was massaging his cock to keep it hard.

Cody was about to lose it when Gwen kissed him as well sharing his lips with Bridgette.

Soon Bridgette went to kiss Gwen and did some tongue action making both moan at once and fingered each other, making Cody's cock throbbed.

Soon Bridgette took her swim suit off and made Cody come to her and rammed his cock in her, making her scream in pleasure.

He pounded her with much force and she wanted more and more of it and he did that.

Gwen was playing with herself as she watch the two having fun and wanted to be on the action.

Cody then grabbed one of Bridgette's leg and push deeper in her as he went faster.

Bridgette was basically lost in the pleasure as he did that, the water from the shower didn't bug her as it increased the sex drive, soon Gwen went over and kissed her and squeezed her right breast while fingering herself.

Soon the three was having a great time having sex and never wanted it to end, but it has to as they soon reach their limit.

"Hey girls I about to come." Said Cody.

"Us too come with us Cody." they said.

They were moving fast together and they came all at once, Cody then pulled out of Bridgette and moved backed a bit.

Gwen and Bridgette then licked Cody's cock to clean it up and wash themselves up.

But all three of them still had a couple rounds left in them and decided to do it back in Cody's room.

They grabbed their swimwear and clothes and ran back to Cody's room where they back to making out.

Cody then went to his closet and quietly place a camera on his drawl and turned it on after he removed the lens cover and joined the girls back in bed.

Cody went to do Bridgette first and started with missionary, she enjoyed it and wrapped her arms around him as he kept pounding her and then he came hard inside her and wanted to go to Gwen next but she wanted him to do her in the ass and he couldn't say no to that and moved his rod in her ass and it was a tight squeeze but made it work and went back to having sex.

Bridgette was in pain a bit when getting fucked in the ass but soon enjoy it and was experiencing twice the pleasure and after a little while they came and she passed out.

It was Gwen turn and they enjoy it a lot and even did it the ass and after an hour they were close to climax and then they came.

Gwen had never felt so good in her life, after kissing Cody one last time she passed out as well.

Cody was satisfied, he had never did something like this before and glad he did it.

He looked at his phone and saw it was around 3 in the morning and the sun will be up in 5 hours and so he decided to kill some time.

He went to Gwen and began having sex with her again as she was passed out.

He did her missionary and kept plowing her until he came in her 4 times and did the same thing with Bridgette and came 5 times in her.

He kept doing them back and forth until he came one last time in them and his cock had been worn out, he sighed but glad he did it, he check the time and saw it was close to 6 and he panicked a little.

The others was coming back in 2 hours and moved fast, he picked up the girls and took them to the showers to clean them up and get dressed and took them back in Bridgette's room and put them in bed and went back to his room and check his camera and watched the video and chuckled.

He then turn it off put on his sleep pants and climb into bed and sleep with a smile on his face.

Epilogue… Bridgette broke up with Geoff, because he gotten drunk and slept with some waitresses at a restaurant and heard from Trent he got them knocked up, he tried to explain, but he got punched in the gut and went to be Cody's girlfriend. Then 1 month later he tried to attack Cody for taking his girl, but Cody fought back and beat him, he was arrested and was kicked off the show and sent to jail for 4 months. A few months later Gwen wanted to be Cody's as well but got into a catfight with Bridgette, that's is until Cody said they can share him and agreed to the idea. Then a few weeks after tda Cody came clean on the night the three of them had sex and showed them the footage, he then said he was sorry for what he did, they were angry at him at first, but they forgive him on the promise that he didn't do it again and he agreed.

5 mths after tdwt Cody and his girls were at a love hotel getting it on and having a blast trying out new moves and toys. Soon they were finished and on the bed catching their breaths. Cody said that was awesome and never felt like that in ages and they agreed. After that they were a couple like no other.

2 mths later Cody took the girls on a date and popped the question to them and they said yes. The wedding was a few wks away and they were at Gwen's place doing it and having a mind blowing experience, but outside the window was an angry fan named Sierra who had a major crush on Cody and wanted to be his girlfriend, but when she found out he was taken she was furious, she tried to get in and stopped them but she lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"Damn it! Can't this get any worse?" she said.

As to answer her a group of dogs appeared around her with their teeth showing and growling.

She was screwed and then said "Look a giant bone." Pointing at the tree.

The dogs and she managed to get away until she knocked over a trash bin and the dogs got angry at her trick and began chasing her.

She ran from the dogs and kept running until she found a shack to hide and went in and shut the door, catching her breath.

"Whew that was close, I'm sure glad I lose those dumb dogs." She said until she turned around and saw the dogs who were madder than ever when she called them dumb.

Outside the shack, it jumped and started to shake and rock and roll as the beating noises were made. (Like in the cartoons when the person is getting their ass kicked but couldn't be seen.)

Then Sierra try to escape but a giant hand grabbed her pulled her back in and the beating resumes.

 **The screen then shrunk down and went black.**

Well that's it guys hope you enjoy it and that's the last total drama lemon for a while.

So stick around for the next chapter of Ichigo the dark emperor.

So r and r no flames

This darkboy18 logging out.

Sierra: "wait what about me?"

She then got chased by the dogs as the story ends.


End file.
